The Last One to Go
by littlecate
Summary: Many years in the future everyone else has already died and only one of them is left. WARNING: Many deaths. ONE SHOT. COMPLEAT


**Title:** The Last One to Go

**Spoilers: **Mention of Twilight and a few mentions to other episodes.

**Summery:** Many years in the future everyone else has already died and only one of them is left. Warning, many deaths.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them do you really think that I would've killed off Kate.

**AN: **Thanks so muchmidnightmoon2005 for betering this fic your a great help.

* * *

**The Last One to Go**

_"I never thought that I would out live them all," _he thought to himself, but in all fairness he'd never thought about it much. He watched his casket slowly be lowered into his grave, to lay 6 feet under for eternity. All his friends had already watched their own funerals, a ghost among their grieving friends; now they where all in heaven enjoying themselves immensely.

Kate, the most painful death for him, had been the first of them to go, as well as his first ever teammate to be killed on the job. She was buried under a maple tree with a rose bush and a fern on either side of her grave stone. She had been shot in the head by Ari, who was supposedly going after Gibbs but killed Kate just to cause Gibbs pain. Kate had been protecting Gibbs and after her death Gibbs' obsession with Ari sky rocketed. He eventually got his revenge two months later by shooting Ari right between the eyes. Ducky also got his wish, he was able to weigh Ari's liver and stuck the weight to Autopsy's wall. The livers weight is still there today and others have joined it, in a way becoming Ducky's new trend.

Next to leave them was Gibbs, a perfect example of why you should never get married; the fourth time round it killed him. If you think about it, it's funny, his forth wife shot him in the chest because she was convinced that he was cheating when it was really her. Guilty consciences can lead to deadly outcomes; an hour after she shot Gibbs, she committed suicide. Murder, suicide. Tony and Abby tried to figure out if all of his marriages failed because of who he was or that all of his wives were red heads. They decided to blame the hair color.

The third to leave them for heaven was Ducky, and the only one to do so peacefully. He died in his sleep on the one year anniversary of his mother's death from Dementia. He was buried in the same graveyard as Gibbs and Kate, next to his mother.

To say Abby was different would be an understatement. Can you think of another person that was killed because of the gun powder perfume they were making exploded? It was a simple mistake too, some of the gunpowder fell into the Bunsen Burner; you can just imagine the rest. According to Tony, who was the only witness from just outside the elevator swore that he saw Gibbs, Kate and Ducky all standing in the smoke. The three of them stood there as if they were welcoming Abby, and now I wouldn't be too surprised if that was actually true.

Kate had always said that with all of Tony's bad karma something would fall off, well it did. He had been undercover as a drugs dealer trying and would have been perfectly fine if one of his numerous ex's hadn't completely and utterly blown his cover. It definitely didn't help that she was married to the man who he was trying to bring down. Tony had even tried to joke being shot there, even though he knew he would be leaving to join Kate, Gibbs, and Ducky very soon. The last thing he said to me stuck with me forever.

"Probie, never piss off more woman than you can handle." He said with a slight chuckle. I guess he thought that I would never really have to worry, well he was right.

And that was it he died a few minutes later muttering something about Kate always being right.

Then there is me, I didn't die saving someone like Kate, or peacefully like Ducky, and I took Tony's advice and didn't piss off any woman, and I definitely didn't get married or blow up perfume. I died riding to work in a bus; yes in all of my years at NCIS I never did buy a car. The driver of the bus fell asleep at the wheel and ran into a gas tanker. Not a single person survived. All I can remember is being thrown violently out of my seat and tossed backward like a young child carelessly throwing away a toy, and then my world was black. I remember standing outside the bus, with all of the other that lives were taken from them that morning. Some were crying, some were praying, some were screaming and others just stood there staring at the wreck that had just claimed their lives, just to distraught to do anything else.

The funeral was over; the mourners had gone; only McGee was left. There was no place on earth for him any more, he knew that. There was a new place for him now, where he could be with old friends and look over the ones he had left behind. So he started his final journey, his journey form earth to heaven.

* * *

AN: Please review. I know you want to. 


End file.
